All I Ask of You
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: After her long time relationship with Ron Weasley falls apart, Hermione receives a call from friends to move to the states. Moving here the last thing she was looking for was love but she finds it in the last person she ever thought possible. Hermione/ Charlie Swan.
1. Someone New

The words played over and over in her head. Hearing Ron say them meant nothing to her but to watch Harry agree with his words cut her deeply. Hermione and Ron had been dating since the end of the war - about nine years. It never really bothered her that they had been together so long and he had never proposed as she had been working on her career at the time. Her and Draco Malfoy were rising fast in the ranks as Healers. The pair had started training together and became very good friends.

Hermione had gone to his flat one day during her lunch to see him. Using her key, she made her way into the kitchen only to find him having sex on the table with Cho Chang. The two were so into each other that they never heard her step into the kitchen.

Hermione said nothing, letting her purse and keys drop on the counter, startling the couple shagging on the table. Ron turned around, not even a look of surprise to see her standing there. He looked at her coldly, telling her to get out and that he was busy. Hermione had asked if she ever even meant anything to him, to which he replied no. He resumed fucking Cho, who was smirking at Hermione.

Hermione had grabbed her things, leaving Ron and the flat. She had thought of going to Harry, but she couldn't see anyone at the time. She needed to be alone. Finding a nice hotel room in the Muggle world, Hermione had stayed there, spending the night crying into her pillow.

The next morning, Hermione had checked out of the hotel, deciding that she needed to see Harry and talk to him. When she arrived at Harry's, Ron had answered the door. Harry had called from the back telling him to let her in. When she stepped into the kitchen, Hermione knew something was wrong when Harry's eyes met hers. They were filled with betrayal and disgust.

"Can you explain why you are having an affair with Draco Malfoy behind Ron's back?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Ron was shagging Cho Chang on his kitchen table yesterday when I went there for lunch."

"Just leave. You're not wanted here, Hermione." Ron smirked as Harry said nothing; his silence sounded his agreement.

"Fine." Hermione left, Apparating to her parents' old home. She walked up the walkway, unlocking the house. Walking inside, she sat down on her parent's couch and let the tears roll down her face. How could this have happened? She didn't understand. Why would Harry believe she was having an affair?

Hearing her phone ring, she leaned down, grabbing her bag. Getting her phone, she looked at the name on the screen and laughed a little, answering it. Of course, she would be calling, she always knew when Hermione would need her, then again she could see the future.

"Hey, Alice," she spoke answering her phone. She sniffled slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"No. I am not okay," Hermione admitted, pulling her feet underneath her. "I just don't know what to do."

"Come here with us," Alice offered, not hesitating to ask Hermione.

It took Hermione only a second to decide what to do.

"Okay," she answered, wiping the tears off her face.

"Good. You will be living with us for a little while," Alice said excitedly before hanging up the phone.

After her fifteen hour flight to Seattle, she stepped off the plane, going in the airport to retrieve her luggage. Grabbing her bags, she began looking for any of the Cullens. It was hard through the sea of people walking around.

"Looking for us?"

Hermione jumped hearing the heavy drawl from behind her. Whipping around, Hermione found Jasper and Alice behind her.

A huge smile spread across her face."Yes, I am so happy to see you both."

"Good, let's get you home." Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione smiled, looking forward to her new beginning. Maybe she could find a little happiness here in this small town away from England.

Hermione talked with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie in the kitchen while cooking and enjoying telling stories to one another. The rest of the family was out hunting while Bella and Renesmee were spending time with her father. This left the group of women alone in the house together.

"Hermione, we will have some guests over tonight as well," Esme informed her, sliding the food into the oven.

"That's wonderful." Hermione smiled mixing together the salad. "Who will be here?"

"Bella's father, and Jacob will be here as well." Esme smiled, she loved having people over at the house.

"Does Bella's father know about all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Charlie knows enough," Alice spoke reluctantly. "He knows there's more out there than just humans, but he doesn't press for more information."

"He doesn't want Bella to leave," Esme said simply. "He loves his daughter very much."

"He sounds like a very good man." Hermione smiled, walking to the refrigerator and placing the salad inside. Turning around, Hermione saw Alice's eyes looking at the counter, unfocused. "Alice are you ok?"

Rapidly blinking, Alice looked up, giving a smile to Hermione. "Yeah, fine. Everyone will be home soon."

Hermione gave a nod, looking skeptically at Alice who only smiled in return. Grabbing plates, Hermione went to set the table as the front door opened. Bella, Renesmee, and a man entered. This had to be Bella's father. He stood dressed in a gray long sleeve button up, dark jeans, and a black jacket. He was a tall man with an average build, with dark brown slightly curly hair. He was a good looking man, Hermione blinked slightly replaying the words in her head. Has she really just thought Bella's father looked good?

"Dad, I have told you this: the beard looks good, and it makes the mustache look better too." Bella chuckled, closing the door.

"Whatever you say, Bells." Charlie shrugged, taking off his jacket placing on a hook.

"Charlie, good to see you again." Carlisle appeared along with the rest of the family coming in the house. Hermione glanced up from the table, seeing Edward giving her an odd look as if he had heard her thoughts. Narrowing her eyes, she blocked him from her mind. She knew it worked when he frowned at her; which she returned with a smirk.

"Same, Carlisle." Charlie shook the doctor's hand before removing his jacket, placing it on the coatrack.

"How things at the station been?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Quite, thankfully." Charlie smiled as his eyes looked over, meeting Hermione's whiskey colored eyes.

"Charlie, this is mine and Jasper's friend from England, Hermione Granger. She will be staying with us for a while or until she finds her own place." Alice smiled from behind Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione smiled at the man before her.

"Charlie Swan." He introduced himself to Hermione, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure," she replied, letting her hand slide from his. His hand covered hers, she could help but to notice how large they were. "It's good to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

Charlie chuckled slightly. "I hope it's good."

"Yes, all good I promise." Hermione turned, hearing the timer in the kitchen go off. "I need to help Esme."

Dinner had passed quickly as the only ones that ate were Hermione, Charlie, Renesmee, and Jacob. Everyone filtered outside, sitting around a fire. Hermione somehow ended up sitting next to Charlie. Hermione had the sinking feeling Alice was somehow behind this.

"I hope you don't mind," Charlie spoke, catching Hermione's attention.

"No, not at all." Hermione smiled over to him. "So what do you do?"

"I'm the Chief of Police," Charlie replied.

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, the paperwork is wonderful," Charlie grumbled as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

Hermione laughed.

"So what brought you over to the states to a small town like this?" Charlie asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Um, I guess just for a change of scene." Hermione frowned slightly as the real reason played through her head.

"Well if you need help with anything. Just ask I don't mind helping." Charlie offered, knowing she wasn't telling him the real reason. At least he could do was help the girl in some way.

"Thank you. I may start looking for somewhere to rent this week," Hermione informed him.

"Good, we could use some new faces in Forks."

* * *

Hermione sat looking over the list of properties for rent in the small town of Forks. She quickly crossed out two properties that were too far out of town, but that still left nearly fourteen properties as options. She sighed, throwing her pen down on the table. This was becoming a pain. Her thoughts began wandering to Charlie, maybe he could help her find something. Grabbing her bag and list of properties, she made her way over to the police station to see if he was at work.

Pulling up outside of the station, she only saw one cruiser sitting out front. Getting out of the car, she made her way to the station.

"Can I help you?" a rough voice asked.

Her eyes found the owner of the voice. Even with his back turned, Hermione could tell it was Charlie looking through a filing cabinet.

"I hope so, chief." Hermione smiled.

Charlie turned quickly looking at Hermione. "Hey, what are you doing over this way?" He asked.

"I am looking for a house and I figured you would be able to help me?" Hermione could have hit herself for how stupid she sounded.

"Well, I can tell you where not to go." Charlie noticed the papers in her hand. "I can look at those for you."

Hermione handed him the papers, "These are the one I have narrowed it down to."

Taking the papers, Charlie flipped through them marking out some that were either not in a good part of town or the homes were not worth renting. "This should help you some."

"That will certainly narrow the search. Thank you, Charlie." She smiled, taking the papers back as Charlie handed them to her. "I am sorry to bother you at work with this."

"Don't worry about it."Charlie sighed, looking around. "If you want I could take you over to the houses and let you look at them. We have to get the keys first."

"I don't want to be a trouble," Hermione stumbled over her words. "I know you're busy with work."

"Yep, we're slammed with work," Charlie said glancing around the empty station. "Come on, I'll take you."

Charlie grabbed his car keys off his desk, opening the front door to let Hermione out first. Sliding in the car, Charlie drove her over to the realtor's office to get a realtor to meet them over at the two houses. Hermione quickly said no to the first one, seeing as how it was only one bedroom and one bath. She may be the only one living there, but she still wanted some room.

Driving up to the second one, Hermione fell in love with it just seeing the outside. It was a two-story log house, not overly large but still a nice size. The realtor unlocked the door, letting Hermione and Charlie in to see the interior. The kitchen and living room were open to one another with the master bedroom off of the kitchen. A stone fireplace rested in the corner of the living room. There were two guest rooms with a bathroom in the middle set upstairs.

"I love this house, but I want to sleep on it before I make a final decision," Hermione said, looking everything over again.

"Now, this house has been viewed quite a bit lately. I would put in an offer soon to either rent or buy."

"Come on, Jerry. Don't pull the realtor stuff," Charlie said gruffly. Charlie inwardly rolled his eyes, why would the man really want to try and lie with the him standing here. "She's new to town."

Jerry frowned, "Sorry Charlie. Just let me know what you decide to do."

"I'll let you know soon thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Jerry," Charlie said shaking the man's hand before leading Hermione out of the door.

Charlie shut the car door, starting it and backing out of the driveway before he glanced at Hermione. "I hated him in school."

Hermione couldn't help but start laughing at his bluntness.

"What?" He asked glancing over at her.

"I'm sorry. You were just so blunt and said that with a perfectly straight face. It was funny." Hermione covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing.

Charlie shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm a funny guy."

Hermione smiled as Jerry placed the keys to the house in her hands. She had signed a two-year lease for the house. The owners of the home hadn't been able to sell it and they now lived across the country. Jerry had called and asked if rent would be okay, they agreed that some money was better than no money for the house.

"Thank you so much for the help." Hermione thanked him with a smile. She would certainly be letting Alice decorate her house.

"Not a problem. If you need anything just give me a call."

Hermione left the office, getting back into Carlisle's car that he had loaned her to use. Her phone rang as she started the car.

"Hey, Alice," Hermione answered already knowing what she was calling for.

"So I am already thinking colors for that house, and I have it all picked out you so don't have to worry about a thing," Alice informed her with rapid fire.

Hermione laughed, "Good. I give you free reign I trust your judgment."

"Bad move," Hermione heard Emmett yell through the phone.

"Hush, Emmett," Alice hissed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Now? I think I have to thank someone for helping me find this house. I am wondering how I should do that." Hermione mused to herself, trying to figure out how to thank Charlie for his help.

"You could take him lunch," Alice suggested.

" _Sex is always a good option!"_ Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Hermione and Alice yelled simultaneously. Emmett's laughter faded from the phone as Hermione sighed. "He's a pain."

"I know." Alice agreed with a small chuckle in her voice. "Lunch sounds like a great idea. Just go to the carver cafe and get him a steak with fries and a salad."

"Thanks, Alice." Hermione ended the call, driving over to the cafe.

Entering the cafe, Hermione found all eyes on her. Her eyes widened slightly, trying to figure out why. She could only guess since she was the new person in town, it had people talking. She quickly walked over to the counter hoping people would go back to what they were doing.

"Hey, I am Cora. Can I help you?" Hermione looked up seeing the waitress in front of her.

"Yes, I am wanting to place an order to go," Hermione informed her. Cora pulled out her pad waiting to ready to write down the order. "I need a steak with fries and a salad."

"How would you like it cooked?"

"That's a good question." Hermione frowned, wondering what Charlie would like.

"Is it for the chief?" Cora asked with a knowing smile. Hermione looked up in surprise before nodding her answer. "Well done it is. It's been the talk of the town," Cora informed her.

"Well, I guess I know why people were talking when I came in," Hermione whispered.

"People saw the two of you together last week," Cora replied.

"He was helping me find a house. It helped to have someone who knew the area," Hermione explained. "I figured the least I could at least buy him lunch for him helping me."

"That's very sweet," Cora said pointedly glancing around as some people became focus intently on their meals. "Is there anything else you want with this order?"

"Yeah, a soup and salad with two cokes."

"Broccoli and cheese soup okay?" Cora asked, writing down the rest of the order.

"Sounds great." Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Cora."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Hermione," Hermione answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. I will have your order ready soon." Cora walked away, going to prepare the order.

Twenty minutes later Cora came back with her order bagged and ready to go. Hermione paid for the meal and drinks before making her way over to the station. Pulling up, she noticed the parking the station looked busy. She hoped she wouldn't be bothering Charlie. Grabbing the food, Hermione exited the car and made her way into the station.

"Can I help you?" A young deputy asked, looking Hermione over.

"Yeah, is Chief Swan in?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yeah but I am sorry he is busy," he said in a rather bored tone.

Hermione frowned at the man or possibly boy behind the desk. "I-"

"Newton, make sure-" Charlie spoke coming out of his office. His words froze, noticing Hermione standing in the front. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch as a way to thank you," Hermione spoke holding up the bag.

"What for?" Charlie asked, dropping files on Newton's desk.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I got the house."

"That's great," he said happily, taking the bags from her hands. Charlie missed some of the stares the other deputies were giving to one another. "Follow me. We can eat in my office. Mike, handle the phones."

"Yes, Sir," Mike stammered.

Charlie closed the door to his office placing the food down on his desk. "Thank you for lunch."

"Thank you for helping me," Hermione said, opening the bag, pulling out Charlie's food and placing it on his side of the desk as he sat down. Hermione grabbed her food and drink, sitting down across from him.

"So when you do get to move into the house?" Charlie asked.

"Next week," she answered. "I am letting Alice decorate the house."

Charlie chuckled, "She is a sweet girl. I am sure even if you didn't want her to do it, she would find a way."

"That is the reason I am letting it happen." Hermione looked over at Charlie. "You all seem pretty busy today."

"Yeah, there has been some break-ins happening across Forks and someone's truck was stolen," Charlie said continuing to eat. "How did you know what I liked to eat?"

"Alice suggested food from Carver's cafe. Cora filled in the blanks," Hermione admitted with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Charlie nodded with a smiled. "You didn't have to do anything for me."

"I know, but I still wanted to do something nice," Hermione admitted. "The only people I have here are the Cullens. So it's nice having new people."

"I'm new people?" Charlie asked as his brow went to his hairline. "I don't know if I am that interesting."

"I guess it would depend on what the person is interested in," Hermione stated as her whiskey brown eyes met Charlie's chocolate brown eyes.

A smirk played one Charlie's lips, "I guess you're right."

Hermione jumped slightly as her cell phone rang. Grabbing it she answered the phone quickly. "Hello."

"Hey, Hermione, I am at your house and realized I can't get in," Alice spoke through the phone.

"I am on my way, Alice." Hermione laughed, hanging up the phone. "I guess that would be my cue to go home." Hermione stood to throw away her empty containers.

"I'll walk you out," Charlie offered, opening the office door stepping back into the front office. Charlie saw the deputies jump back to their desks as conversations stopped. Walking through the office, he noticed the subtle stares that were given. Opening the front door, Charlie walked her down to the car. Frowning he noticed she still had Dr. Cullens car. "You still have Carlisle's car?" Charlie asked.

"I don't have one right now, and Carlisle and Esme have been kind enough to loan me theirs."

Charlie nodded, opening the car door for her. "Thank you again for lunch."

"Anytime." Hermione smiled, sliding into the car. Charlie shut the door, walking back into the station, hearing Mike Newton running his mouth.

"She was fine," Newton said, not seeing Charlie standing behind him. "What I wouldn't give to-"

"Watch it, Newton," Charlie growled causing Mike to jump. Charlie turned a glare on the deputies in the station as he spoke, "Get back to work. Now."

Charlie walked back in his office closing the door, he took a seat at his desk looking out the window. He hadn't been able to keep Hermione off of his mind for the past few days. After lunch, hearing the Newton boy talk about her like that made his blood boil. Charlie frowned slightly. He hadn't feelings like these in a long time.

Hermione stood in her living room watching Alice run all over the room decorating everything. Alice has painted the entire house in one day. She placed pictures on her shelves of her family and Draco Malfoy with his wife Astoria. Her brow furrowed hearing Alice's choice of music to play for the evening; Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra.

"I figured you would just love the song," Alice said slyly, handing Hermione a glass of wine.

"Oh yes," Hermione said taking the glass. "The irony isn't lost on me."

"Cause there's no nicer witch than you!" Alice sang walking up the stairs to place Hermione's boxes in her room.

"Some would disagree there," Hermione whispered.

"Stop that."

"You stop that." Hermione jumped turning around to find Jasper standing behind her. "I swear I am going to place bells on all of you."

Jasper chuckled before turning serious, "Don't live your life in the past, Hermione. It's been nearly two months since you have been here. I feel so many emotions roll off of you. You shouldn't feel like this."

"I am okay when I am with people. It's worse when I am alone." Hermione sighed, leaning against her couch. "I don't think my heart was fully in the relationship I was in near the end of it. I think what hurts the most is how easily they all turned their backs on me. The only ones from England that have even checked on me are my former enemy turned the only friend I have."

"Betrayal is the hardest thing to forgive," Jasper said knowingly.

"I am sorry for the emotional overload, Jasper." Hermione frowned looking over to him.

"It's ok." Jasper smiled. "Alice upstairs?"

"She is. She has finished nearly every room." Hermione laughed. "It's like watching a kid in a candy store."

A knock sounded on Hermione's front door stopping their conversation. Hermione frowned looking at the door. "You expecting someone?" Jasper asked noticing Hermione's face.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Jazz, could you please come upstairs," Alice called before Jasper could open the front door.

"Go, I got it." Hermione smiled, watching Jasper disappear up the stairs. Hermione walked over to the door, turning on the porch light. Peeking out of her window, she found Charlie standing on her porch.

Hermione quickly opens the door, "Charlie, hi, come inside."

"I don't want to interrupt. I know you have guests over," Charlie said with his hands in his pockets.

"It's only Jasper and Alice please come in. It's cold outside." Hermione shivered, feeling a cold gust of wind hit her legs. Charlie quickly stepped into the house, letting Hermione close the door behind him.

"Wow, this place looks great. You have done a lot," Charlie said looking around the house.

"Yeah, I asked the realtor if I could paint and the owners approved it." Hermione smiled. "Were you needing something, Charlie? I figured you would already be home by now." Hermione noted Charlie was still dressed in uniform.

"I was working late and I drove by and saw your lights still on," Charlie told her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," She said sitting on the armrest of her couch looking up at him.

"I wanted to see what you were doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"With my busy social life?" Hermione asked sarcastically but her tone playful. "Absolutely nothing."

"Would you feel like spending the day with me?"

"What do you have in mind, Chief?"

"Something to do in the afternoon then dinner in Port Angeles?" Charlie asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"It sounds like a date." Hermione smiled.

"I'll pick you up around one tomorrow. it will take little over an hour to get there."

"I can't wait," Hermione said, following Charlie over to the door.

Charlie opened the door, turning back around to look down at Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Charlie," Hermione whispered, leaning against the door watching him walk out to his car. Jasper was right, it was time for her to let go of the past and focus on the future. As she watched Charlie pull away, she couldn't help but feel that her future was certainly looking bright.


	2. Dates

A/N: Hey there's a little lemons (Sex) in this chapter...just giving fair warning. :)

 _"Goodnight Charlie," Hermione whispered leaning against the door watching him walk out to his car._

"Alice, are you sure this look okay?" Hermione asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes, You look beautiful," Alice said fixing Hermione's hair into soft touchable curls.

"Isn't this weird?" Hermione asked turning around to look up at Alice.

"What that you have a date? No!" Alice said turning her back around to look in the mirror. Alice continued laying her curls in the perfect place spraying them, to hold them in place.

"No, not the date." Hermione paused choosing her next words. "Well, yes the date. I mean it's Bella's father. Trust me I don't care about the age difference at all. Do you think Bella will be mad that her father is interested in someone and it's me?"

"No," Alice said seriously. "Bella wants Charlie to be happy and if that's you; she will be happy too."

"It's weird how I feel around him. It's like I forget what happened at home and it's making everything here better. He makes me forget without even knowing he is doing it." Hermione 's face glowed as she spoke about Charlie.

Alice smiled in the mirror as Hermione spoke. "You both need some Happiness."

"Thank you. Are we sure I shouldn't put my hair up?"

"No, it looks beautiful just like this," Alice said fanning her curls over her shoulders. "I believe it is time for me to go. Charlie's here." Alice winked disappearing.

Hermione jumped as her doorbell rang. Hermione huffed why was she so jumpy. Quickly making her way through the kitchen, she opened the front door seeing Charlie waiting patiently on her porch.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I just need to grab my coat and we can go," Hermione said brightly grabbing her gray coat off the hook. Walking out the door, she locked the house following Charlie out to the yard, noticing a large black truck. "When did you get a truck?"

"Today, when I picked it up from the rental company," Charlie explained opening her door. Helping her up in the truck. Closing the door, he made his way around the truck climbing in starting the truck. "I picked up a drunk yesterday on a call and he got sick everywhere in the back of my cruiser."

"Gross," Hermione said crinkling her nose.

"I thought so too," He said checking traffic getting out on the road he made his way to Port Angeles. "I also figured I shouldn't take the patrol car on a date anyways."

"I wouldn't have minded if you did," Hermione admitted honestly.

"Most women would have minded," Charlie spoke his brows raised slightly at her confession.

Hermione smirked looking over at him, "I'm not most women."

Charlie nodded silently agreeing with her, getting up on the interstate.

"What's something you enjoy outside of work?" Hermione asked really wanting to get to know this man.

"Honestly there isn't very much to do in Forks. So it would be fishing, hunting, and baseball. Watching it not playing it." Hermione chuckled as he explained the baseball parting. "What about you?"

"Well, I love reading, well learning. I always love learning new things." Hermione admitted with a laugh as Charlie's eyes looked over at her before quickly turning back to the road. "On the other hand, I love hiking and camping. I have never been hunting but my dad took me fishing and I wasn't the best person to take fishing."

"Why is that?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't catch anything." Hermione laughed as Charlie chuckled with her. "It's like the fish were repelled from me."

"Who knows maybe your luck will be better on the other side of the world," Charlie said with a smiled.

"Maybe," Hermione said looking out the window.

"Hermione, out of curiosity; How old are you?"

"I am twenty-eight," Hermione said uneasily. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Charlie answered truthfully. "The real question would be; does it bother you that I am forty-three?"

"No, not at all." Hermione smiled.

The conversation flowed easily between the pairing for the remainder of their ride to Port Angeles. Charlie turned into the marina's parking area putting the truck in a parking spot. Turning the truck off he looked over to Hermione who was giving him a questioning gaze.

"I guess I should tell you what we are doing," Charlie spoke.

"That would be a positive," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"We are going on a whale watching cruise," Charlie answered.

Hermione's face lit up. "I have never seen whales. I mean at least not like this."

"I hoped so," Charlie said stepping out of the truck. Hermione had already hopped out before Charlie could get around the truck.

"I am sorry I am excited." Hermione apologized.

"No, be excited." Charlie encouraged. "But we need to make our way over to the boat."

Hermione walked beside Charlie following him over to the boat that was docked at the pier. Stepping on the dock, the Captain of the boat come off walking over to the couple.

"Charlie Swan!" The man exclaimed walking over to them. "It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been good Steve," Charlie answered shaking the man's hand with a genuine smile. "I see the boating business has been good to you."

"It's been great. glad I finally got you out here on my boat," Steve said looking over to Hermione. "And who is this?"

"This is Hermione," Charlie spoke introducing her. "Hermione, this is Steve. We were good friends in school ."

"It's a pleasure," Hermione said shake his hand as well.

"The same. Now let's get on the boat we will be pulling out soon. We can get you both a good spot." Steve said excited motioning to the boat.

Charlie and Hermione walked over to the bow of the ship he leaned on the railing putting on a pair of sunglasses. Hermione took a cue reaching in her purse grabbing hers as well placing them on her face.

"What did he mean finally had you up here on his boat?" Hermione asked

"He has wanted me to come for a while; never really had a reason to come," Charlie smirked looking over to him. "I have had passes for a while now and decided to use them."

"One might say you are trying to impress me Charlie Sawn," Hermione said slyly.

"Maybe I am," Charlie replied cheekily.

"Well color me impressed," Hermione said before she spoke again. "It amazes me. You have only known me for a few months- No one has done anything like this for me before."

"Really?" Charlie sounded slightly shocked.

"This is horrible first date conversation but for the short story; I was seeing someone who was cheating on me, but turned the story around to my friends making it like it was me who was cheating. Which I wasn't; I worked all the time. Things just ended badly and I came here. There was nothing in England for me anymore." Hermione quickly explained.

"What about your parents?"

"They have already passed on," Hermione said simply.

Charlie nodded not pressing her for more information. Before he could say more the boat's horn blew signaling the boat was leaving the dock. The boat moved down the bay, sea lions scattered along the rocks. Hermione smiled only ever getting to see them at the aquarium, but seeing them in the wild was something different in its self. "So what all are we going to see on this trip?"

"Good bit of marine life and other animals, but the main ones are Orcas and Humpback whales," Charlie explained their trip out.

"I have always loved Orcas." Hermione glanced around the boat noticing there weren't very many other people on the boat. "It must be a slow day for him."

"I guess so," Charlie said glancing around. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure anything warm would be great." Charlie nodded walking to the interior of the boat getting their drink coming back outside.

"They have hot chocolate or coffee. I got you hot chocolate." Charlie said handing her, her drink.

"I am glad coffee, normally gives me a headache. Thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome," Charlie asked. "Are you cold?"

"No, The hot Chocolate helps keep me warm." Hermione smiled.

The ride was smooth as they come upon the orca whales that were breaching the water's surface putting on a show for the boat. Everyone on the boat was entranced watching the whales it was almost as they were dancing around one another. Hermione looked over the railing off to the side see a small female orca only away from the pod. The whale somehow pulled slightly at her heart strings before seeing one of the larger male Orca come over to her hovering protectively by her side. The boat moved on shortly late finding humpback whales moving through the water slowly.

As the sun had begun to set the boat had began making its way back to the harbor. Hermione covered her face blowing into her hands.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"My face is freezing and my hands are too. I forgot my gloves at home." Hermione shivered.

"Come here, put your hands in my Jacket pockets," Charlie told her pulling his hands out of his pockets. Hermione moved to him placing her small hands in his pockets. Charlie places his arm around her as she placed her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you," Hermione said as the smell of his cologne filled her nose. She had to admit his taste in cologne was nice.

Charlie and Hermione quickly got into the truck as he cut on the heater to full blast trying to get the truck warm.

"If you need to you can come back over to me," Charlie suggested.

"I am not turning you down," Hermione said between chattering teeth. She slid to the middle of the truck letting him place an arm around her. They stopped and had dinner before going making their way back to Forks.

Charlie pulled up in front of Hermione's house putting the truck in park. He noticed Hermione had quietly fallen asleep on his shoulder. How had this woman come to be this relaxed around him, he hated to wake her but he needed to get her inside.

"Hermione," Charlie whispered gently shaking Hermione.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open looking around she saw her house, "Charlie, I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine," Charlie said with a smile opening the truck door, He helped Hermione out of his side of the truck. He walked her to the door of her house.

"I had a good time today," Charlie said looking down at Hermione. "Maybe we can do something together again soon?"

"I am planning on it," Hermione said leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Good night, Charlie"

"Goodnight Hermione," Charlie replied softly looking over at her. The look in his eyes made he go warm all over. Hermione unlocked her door going inside her house, she watch Charlie walk back out to his truck and pull off. A smile crossed her face for the first time in a while, she was happy.

"I thought you were never coming home." A voice spoke from in her living room. The smile dropped from her face quickly turning on the lamp at her side. She gave a sigh of relief seeing who was sitting in her living room. "What not happy to see me, Granger?" He asked smugly.

"As happy as I am to have a headache Draco." Hermione frowned at him.

"Now Draco don't give her a hard time. I have a feeling she just had a very nice night. Don't ruin it for her. Hello, Hermione." Astoria said stepping in the living room.

"Astoria, it's so good to see you," Hermione said walking over to hug her.

"I was your partner in training! I get 'I have a headache' and she gets a happy hello from you?" Draco grumbled from the chair.

"Yes," Hermione replied sitting down beside Draco. "Not that I am not happy to see you both but what are you both doing here?"

"We were coming to check on you," Astoria explained. "We heard from you were you got here, but we haven't heard from you since. We were beginning to worry."

"I have been busy. I am so sorry." Hermione apologized remembering she hadn't been in touch with them.

"How are you holding up from everything," Draco asked seriously.

"Honestly? I am handling it a lot better than I thought I would. I have some very good friends here." Hermione explained.

"I see," Astoria said raising a brow. "Who was the man that just dropped you off here."

Hermione turned red looking down fighting the grin growing on her face. "That would be Charlie. We are spending some time together."

"When do I get to meet him?" Draco asked seriously leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"When I know it's time to let him meet you." Hermione laughed. "I can't scare him away with you."

"Funny," Draco replied snidely only causing Astoria and Hermione to laughed harder. "I just want to let you know as well, Ronald Weasley has found out he will be the proud father of triplets very soon."

"Those poor children." Hermione instantly replied, her hand slapped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide from what she had spoken. Hermione had never truly been a cruel person. "I didn't mean to say that."

"You really don't care about any of that and how do you not know of this it's all over the front page of the prophet," Astoria asked dropping the paper down onto the table.

"I canceled my subscription to them. I didn't feel like reading all the slander about Draco and I. It was nothing but filth." Hermione sniffed looking down at the moving picture of her former boyfriend. Her nose wrinkled looking down at the picture, she truly wondered what she had ever seen in him. She prayed for the woman that he had gotten pregnant. "So how is Cho handling she is going to have triplets?"

"Cho?" Draco asked confusion in his voice as it dawned on him. "As in Cho Chang? She isn't pregnant. He has Lavender Brown pregnant, he was cheating on Cho with Lavender Brown."

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands up. Hermione sighed shaking her head."As much as I didn't like her in school. I truly feel very bad for her. I am glad I found out he cheated on me really."

Hermione's eyes looked at the bottom of the page seeing Harry's forming moving around in a picture for bringing in yet another former death eater that had been on the run. "Draco, I hate to ask but how has-."

"I swear. Hermione, if you are asking me about Potter I may hex you," Draco growled looking Hermione in the eyes. "He had showed about as much cared as Weasley has, meaning nothing."

Hermione said nothing looking down at her fingernails. Harry had always been the level-headed one out of the him and Ron Weasley. She had hoped he would have at least saw reason.

"Tell us about Charlie, Hermione," Astoria spoke changing the subject.

Hermione smiled at the mention of Charlie. The trio had talked until the early hours of the morning. Hermione told them of her friend she had made her and giving a little bit of details on Charlie until they all managed to fall asleep in the living room.

* * *

Hermione woke up seeing Draco and Astoria still sleeping on the couch, where they had fallen asleep the night before. She walked quietly into the kitchen making a kettle of tea. Waiting for it to boil she walked into her room grabbing a jacket, she pulled her hair up. Hermione comes back grabbing three cups out of the cabinet as well as her tea bags placing them on the counter. Grabbing the kettle as it began to whistle she pour the water into her cup. Walking outside onto the porch she sipped her camomile tea listening to the silence outside. It was different compared to the busy city of London.

Hermione felt a rush of wind, looking to her side she saw Alice beside her. "Couldn't wait long could you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Hermione I would have been here last night; if I knew you didn't have company." Alice smiled. "So how did it go?"

"It was nice," Hermione said.

"Nice? Just nice?" Alice asked in disbelief. "I need more than that."

"No, it was more than nice," Hermione paused trying to choose her words. "HE actually showed an interest in me. It's different for me."

"Anything else happen?" Alice asked biting her bottom lip.

"I kissed him." Hermione blurted out, before quickly drinking more of her tea.

Alice smiled brightly, " I am so happy for you."

"I know you are seeing more than you are telling me," Hermione spoke cutting her eyes over to Alice. Who said nothing looking as innocent as could be. "I am moving on with my life. I could sit here and mope about what happen or be happy. I am choosing to be happy."

The front door opened revealing a half asleep Draco Malfoy. "Do you hate me in some sadistic way?"

"Possibly why?" Hermione replied earning a glare for the Malfoy heir.

"Do you have anything other than chamomile tea?"

"Yes, If you would be a grown up and look in the cabinet I have Earl grey tea," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Merlin's blessings upon you," Draco said closing the door to the house to get tea.

Hermione shook her head trying not to laugh. "Any idea when I get to see Charlie again?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Soon." Alice grinned not telling any more information.

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" Hermione huffed looking at Alice.

"Nope, It's more fun for me to know and you to find out." Alice laughed.

"Would you like to come inside?" Hermione asked noticing her tea was gone.

"No. Thank you though Jasper is waiting for me but I had to come and see you." Alice replied standing to leave. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye, Alice."

Hermione stood in the kitchen talking with Astoria as she cooked supper for her guests. The girls had broken out the wine as the talked.

"Astoria, why did Draco get so mad about Harry?" Hermione whispered trying not to draw Draco's attention.

Astoria frowned slightly glancing back at Draco before turning back to Hermione. "He is astounded that Potter could truly believe Weasley over you. With all the times, Weasley turned his back on Potter just because of jealous. Potter has also been believing every word He has spoken about your former relationship."

Hermione nodded taking a sip of her wine.

"Everyone believed Ronald over me," Hermione frowned. "Draco, became a friend, a good friend, and so have you, but I see nothing in Draco; romantically I mean."

"I know Hermione. Draco and I were about to be married when all of that nonsense started." Astoria gave him another glance. "He has changed a lot hasn't he."

"He really has." Hermione smiled. "I think most of that has to do with you opening his eyes."

"I didn't grow up like the other pureblood witches," Astoria said with a shrug. "The muggle hating I mean. They just live differently than we do. Speaking of muggles, If things work out, Are you going to tell Charlie about the wizarding world? You seem very taken with him."

"Maybe but that's so far away from now," Hermione admitted. "He is such a good man. I forget the past with him. It's new, different. I am enjoying the different."

"Hopefully, Hermione, you find what you need." Astoria smiled. "Possibly with Charlie?"

"Maybe." Hermione said turning to get the draining the pasta. "I hope Draco doesn't try to be a protective best friend,"

"I will," Draco called out from the sofa in the living room.

The girls laughed out loud finishing the food for supper. Waving her wand the food move to the table as Hermione grabbed the plates from the cabinet; handing them to Astoria. Who took them over to the table. The door bell rang, catching Hermione's attention.

"I'll get it, Hermione," Draco said sitting down his whiskey walking over to the door. Opening it up Charlie stood on the other side.

"Hermione here?" Charlie as slightly confused but a subtle underlining edge to it.

"Come in she's in the kitchen," Draco said opening the door wider to let Charlie into the Hermione.

"Charlie? What are you doing here." Hermione asked smiling brightly, stepping around the counter, as Draco picked up his whiskey.

"I was dropping off your coat and bag you left it in the truck last night," Charlie stated holding up the items in question as his eyes flick between Hermione and Draco. "I didn't realize you had a guest over. I probably should have called before I came."

"You're always welcome here, Charlie." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, where are the utensils?" Astoria called from the kitchen.

Hermione chuckled, "Draco would you mind helping your wife in the kitchen. I believe she is helpless."

"Hopeless you mean." Draco laughed walking to his wife.

"Draco Malfoy, I heard that," Astoria growled.

Hermione shook her head at her friends. "Thank you for bringing my things back to me."

"You're welcome," Charlie said sitting them down on her sofa. He had visibly relaxed hearing after hearing wife.

"Would you like to stay for dinner and meet my two friends?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Know this is new with us but I don't want to push you or rush you into anything." Hermione stammered over her words. She bit her lip stopping the flow of words rolling from her mouth.

"You're not pushing me to anything," Charlie said. "Yeah I will stay and Hermione whatever this is, we can go how every fast you want to go."

Hermione slowly slid her hand into his walking into the kitchen when Hermione and Draco were waiting at the table. "We have another dinner guest. Charlie This is Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Malfoy. This is Charlie Swan."

Dinner went by smoothly everyone talked and laugh Draco embarrassed Hermione with stories from school. Well at least the one that could be told to a muggle. The Malfoy couple watched how Hermione and Charlie acted with one another. Draco could see happiness and life shining back in Hermione's eyes again. He could see that even though Charlie was older than Hermione; he fit her perfectly. She needed an older man. This muggle was better for Hermione than Ronald Weasley could ever have been.

* * *

Three weeks had passed Draco and Astoria had gone back home to England the week prior needing to go back to work. Hermione walked up Charlie's driveway knocking on the door. She could hear his heavy footsteps coming to the door before it swung open.

"Hey," Charlie said taking the food from her hands walking into the kitchen. Charlie had on one of his famous blue plaid shirts with jeans and boots.

Hermione smiled slyly, "I am going to get more of a hey then that right?"

Charlie smirked walking over to her back her into the counter, pressing his lips against hers. Placing his hand to the side of her face, he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

Hermione pulled back looking in his brown eyes, "That was a hell of a hello."

"Haven't seen you in three days," Charlie said simply.

"Well let's eat and we sit on the couch and watch movies." Hermione winked at him.

Later that night Hermione laid across Charlie's lap watching movies as he ran his finger up and down her spine. "Keep that up and I may never move from this spot," Hermione said turning over to look up at him.

"You don't have to." He replied looking down, but his eyes had strayed down seeing her shirt had ridden up revealing her toned stomach. Hermione leaned over grabbing the remote to the television muting the sound. She set up straddling his lap sliding her hands over his chest.

"Is there something you are wanting, Charlie?" Hermione asked huskily.

Charlie's hands tightened on Hermione's hips, "You're playing with fire."

Hermione grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head dropping it on the floor. Her lust filled eyes saying everything she didn't have too.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as Charlie pulled her forward meeting her lips, letting his hand run down her sided gripping her arse.

Charlie pulled back, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else besides the sofa?"

Hermione nodded seductively, "Take the lead."

Charlie smirked picking Hermione up walking straight up the stairs of his home; to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he placed Hermione on the feet, as her hands pushed his outer shirt of letting it hit the floor and pulling off his second one flinging it across the room.

Charlie gently pushed Hermione onto his bed pulling her pants off, before coming to rest over her. Running a hand over her hair, he looked down into her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"As long as its sex. I am open to it." Hermione said honestly.

Charlie back up undoing his belt before Hermione set up moving his hands, undoing his jeans for him. Charlie stepped out of his jeans and boxers, she pulled his down on the bed taking him in her mouth, he gasped feeling her soft lips and warm mouth wrapped around his cock, moving slowly down his shaft before sliding back up grazing her teeth across him she continued working his cock in her mouth while grazing her nails down his chest. Gripping her hair he growled as her mouth worked wonders, he could feel the tension building in him. Pulling her off him, Charlie rolled Hermione under him, pushing her legs apart He pushing into her. She cried out slightly digging her nails into his back.

Charlie looked down at her in alarm, making sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, it has been a while," Hermione said.

Charlie waited as she adjusted to his size before moving; thrusting inside her. So wrapped up in one another then both hit their climax faster than expected.

Charlie rolled over on his back, Hermione rested her head don his chest, listening to his heart beating rapidly.

"That was faster than I wanted." Charlie laughed slightly.

"But so good," Hermione said kissing one his chest, running her nails up and down his body.

"That I will agree too," Charlie said wrapping an arm around her should, pulling her tightly against him. They laid together for a while just holding one another not saying anything until Hermione crawled on top of him riding him until came hard inside of her. After their second round, they both fell soundly asleep, both content for the first time in a long time.

Hermione opened her eyes glancing around the unfamiliar room when it dawned on her she was still at Charlie's. Last night played through her mind as a smile spread across her face. Turning over she noticed Charlie wasn't in bed, she set up on the side of the bed; leaning down she grabbed his blue plaid button up tossing it around her shoulders buttoning it up. She moved silently down the stairs smelling food cooking in the kitchen.

Hermione moved around the corner seeing Charlie at the stove only wearing sleep pants. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Hermione spoke making her presence known.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder, "I can cook breakfast food."

Hermione walked over hopping on the counter, "Morning."

"You look good in plaid," Charlie stated with a chuckle. Hermione cocked brow with a devilish smile. He cut the stove off moving the pan to another eye before pulling her legs around his waist. "And out of it."

Hermione smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, neither one heard the front door open.

"Oh my god."

Hermione jerked away so fast her head hit the kitchen cabinet. Looking up Hermione saw Bella standing in the kitchen covering her eyes and Edward standing beside her looking pointedly at the floor.

"I am going to go upstairs." Hermione said turning red in face, hoping off the counter she quickly made her way upstairs getting dressed.

"When did that happen?" Bella asked looking completely embarrassed for walking in on her father.

"It's been going on for a while," Charlie explained. "You haven't been here for a while Bells."

"True," Bella responded as she took a set in the chair at the kitchen table.

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked.

Bella frowned looking over at Charlie, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I am only ten years older than you," Hermione said walking in the kitchen handing Charlie a shirt. Slightly rubbing the back of her head where it had been hit by the cabinet.

"No, I want you both to be happy," Bella said honestly. "But I never want to see that again."

"Then next time knock," Charlie smirked wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hope you liked the chapter. There's one more to come.


	3. Truth, babies, twelve years

_"No, I want you both to be happy," Bella said honestly. "But I never want to see that again."_

 _"Then next time knock," Charlie smirked wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder._

* * *

One year later

Hermione stood in clothing store searching food new clothes, no matter how much she hated searching for clothes she needed some more winter clothing. This winter was colder than the last, shutting down the town for over a week. Charlie had asked Hermione to stay with him during that time, so he would know she was safe. Shuffling through the winter clothes Hermione could hear two women by next clothing rack talking, about her.

"I just don't understand it." A cold voice spoke, with a haughty voice. "What could a man like Charlie Swan see in that little tramp? Yes, she is young but that seems to be about it."

"Or the other way around, Chief Swan is way too old for her. She is probably after his money. I mean why else would a woman as young as her even want a man fifteen years older than her?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what they were actually saying these things about her and Charlie. These women had never even met Hermione personally; let alone spoke to her. Hermione didn't need anyone's money but her own after she had sold her parents practice and the money that was awarded to her from the ministry. Hermione truly didn't need to work, probably for the rest of her life, but she did side commission jobs from time to time for the ministry back home. She made good money off those jobs.

"Maybe they are just using one another for the sex. I mean she ran away from England and he isn't with anyone."

"From what I have heard she is even flirting with his deputies."

Hermione frowned at the comment. Who would ever have that idea? The deputies working under Charlie were nice but also annoying at times.

"Maybe she's-"

"Maybe she's right on the other side of the clothing rack, listening to every word you just said," Hermione growled stepping out so the pair could see her. The paled slightly knowing they had been caught. "Charlie and I's relationship is not anyone's business but ours. Keep your nose in your own business."

Hermione turned walking to the register paying for her clothing in cash, as she left the store she heard someone else talking.

"She's only using him."

Hermione walked out to her car trying to keep the tears at bay, getting in her car. She made her way to see Charlie at work. Driving down the road, the tears started falling down her face, as she pulled up to the station she got out of the car walking in, she saw Charlie standing by the door. He frowned seeing her face in tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Charlie said walking over to her taking her into his arms.

"Can we talk in your office?" Hermione asked her voice slightly hoarse.

"Come on."

Charlie walked into his office, closing the door as she set down on his desk. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be this upset but I was shopping for some extra winter clothing since the weather has been so bad. These awful women were in the store talking about us. Saying I was a little tramp using you for your money and why would I want to be with someone fifteen years older than I am." Hermione explained starting to cry again. "I am sorry I don't know why I have been crying so much."

Charlie leaned forward placing his hands on the sides of her face wiping her tears away kissing her on the forehead, "No one's opinion of us means a damn thing. You are not a tramp. I know you aren't using me for money, you haven't asked me for anything since we have been together, Hermione. Understand?"

Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I am going to go home and lay down, I am getting another migraine."

"I'll take you home," Charlie said taking the keys out of her hand.

Hermione didn't argue as they walked out going to her car. Charlie started the car as Hermione laid back in the car closing her eyes. She felt the car come to a stop outside of her house.

"Come on let me take you inside," Charlie said before getting out of the car, he walked around helping Hermione out of the car and into her house

"Do you want to get a shower or anything? So you don't have to get back up?" Charlie asked before taking her to lay down. Hermione nodded, walking to the bathroom. Hearing the water running Charlie grabbed her clothes taking them in the bathroom, Finding Hermione sitting low in the water. "I'll be right in the living room. If you need me just yell."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

A short twenty minutes later Hermione had finished her bath getting dressed when she felt her stomach roll she moved quickly for the toilet before giving a quick yell for Charlie. She felt his hands pulling her hair back as she lost the last remains of her lunch. Flushing the toilet she closed the lid sitting down as a cold cloth was pressed to her forehead. "Couch or bed?"

"Couch." She replied slowly standing up, making her way to the living room. Charlie directly behind her holding her steady until she laid down on the couch.

Charlie grabbed a blanket covering her up. He quickly started a fire in the fireplace warming the living room.

"Do you need anything before I go back to work?"

"Just something to drink," Hermione answered softly. "I think I am just going to lay here and sleep for a while." Charlie stepped in the kitchen grabbing a ginger ale bringing it to her.

"Ok, I am going to take your car back to work with me and get someone to follow me over here with the cruiser. I'll stay here with you tonight." Charlie said.

Hermione nodded, "Ok, I'll see you tonight."

Charlie kissed her on the forehead, "Get some rest."

Hermione laid there listening to him drive off, her mind was wondering as to why she had been feeling so weird lately when something dawned on her. She comes up off the couch with a groan. She walked over to the fireplace where she pulled out a loose brick on the fireplace, grabbing the little pouch sitting in the bricks place.

Opening the bag, she grabbed some of the powder, throwing it into the fireplace. The flames flared green.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione called out waiting for his face to appear in the fire.

"Hermione?" Draco spoke as his face appeared in the fireplace he looked half asleep. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure can you please come through?" Hermione asked sounding worried.

"Sure give me a few minutes," Draco said pulling out of the fireplace. Moments later Draco comes through with Astoria at his heels.

"She had to come too," Draco said with a yawn.

"I was worried," Astoria explained.

"Well, tell me what's wrong," Draco asked.

"I need you to check me and see if I am pregnant," Hermione said bluntly. Draco's whole demeanor changed with those words.

"When was your last cycle?" He asked going into healer mode. He pulled his wand from his sleeve already casting spells over her.

"I am not sure, I have been pretty busy lately. If I am stressed but I have been emotional, moody, and not feeling good."

"And for a good reason," Draco explained finishing his last spell. "Hermione, you are pregnant."

Hermione went ghostly pale swaying on her feet, Draco grabbed her walking her over to the couch sitting her down. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Draco conjured a bucket just in time as he handed it to her, she got sick.

"How am I going to tell Charlie?" Hermione asked as Draco banished the basket.

"The same way I told Draco," Astoria said handing Hermione a glass of water. "I just sat him down and told him. on the other hand, Hermione you have to tell him about being a witch."

"The law says I can't," Hermione said sipping on the ginger ale Charlie had left for her.

"The law has been changed, Hermione, the law now states if there are children you have your rights to tell the other parent," Draco explained.

"Oh okay," Hermione whispered as her brow furrowed looking at Astoria. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

"Yep," Astoria smiled "About six weeks along."

"You are both around the same time as well, Hermione. The spell just lets me know how far along you are." Draco informed her as, Hermione nodded numbly. "Would you like us to stay Hermione?"

"No, I think I am going to sleep for a while until Charlie comes back here tonight and I can talk to him," Hermione said.

"Floo us if you need us, love," Astoria said as they walk through the fireplace.

Sitting on the couch, a knock comes on her door, Walking over opening the door Alice was standing at her door. Hermione said nothing letting her in the house. Reaching in a brown bag, Alice handed her a muggle pregnancy test.

"I didn't tell anyone why I was here. Edward doesn't even know." Alice said as Hermione walked into her bedroom going to take the test.

Alice stood by Hermione watching the test even though she already knew the answer. The spells were never wrong.

"This is more for Charlie than you," Alice said as Hermione nodded her head. Hermione watched the small window as the plus sign appeared in it.

"I never thought I could get pregnant, from being torture in the war. I thought I was damaged." Hermione said.

"Apparently not," Alice replied. "I am going to leave you be and let you rest, but I know you needed this for tonight."

Hermione laid back down on the sofa closing her eyes waiting for sleep to take over. She slept all afternoon until she heard keys unlocking her front door. She was facing the away from the door she was worried sick over how this conversation would go. She decided she would need to tell him about the witch part first.

"Hermione," Charlie called softly walking over to her.

She rolled over sitting up. "Charlie I need to tell you something."

Charlie frowned. "What?"

"I am a witch," Hermione blurted out.

Charlie said nothing.

"Like a magical one." Hermione grabbed her wand casting a spell.

Charlie stood walking away from her. "Charlie, I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't by laws I couldn't tell you."

"I need time, Hermione." Charlie paused choosing his words carefully. "To process this. There are things I am aware of, but this is something completely different."

"Okay," Hermione replied not wanting to push him with information tonight she let him go home. She would give him time before telling him she was pregnant. Hermione watched the door for the rest of the night until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie set at his desk three days later letting the information keep playing through his head of what Hermione had told him. Why did he walk out, he had watched a kid he had known all of his life turn into a dog but walks out on her. Bella couldn't even tell him the secret she held and he accepts it.

With Hermione he knew the truth, the only reason she had hidden it from him was because of a law, but something had to have changed or happen for him to be told. Charlie sighed running is hands over his face. He felt like an ass. Charlie sighed leaning forward to grab his phone until Mike Newton's voice stopped him.

"Chief?" Mike Newton called out sliding around the door of his office. "There's been a wreck."

"Where?" Charlie asked wishing the boy would learn to just spit it out.

"About a mile from the hospital. The truck hit a car after running a red light. Sir Hermione was in that car, she's at the hospital."

"Why didn't you start with that," Charlie yelled jumping from his seat running to his car. Charlie sped for the hospital. Running in the entrance of the hospital, He found Alice waiting for him.

"Charlie, she's this way. Carlisle is working on her now," Alice explained turning down the halls. "She was hit hard in the passenger side. She was on her way to the doctor's appointment."

"What Doctor's appointment," Charlie asked looking confused.

"Charlie, she didn't tell you, did she?" Alice asked stopping in her tracks as did Charlie.

"Tell me what?"

"She's pregnant," Alice said quietly so no one else heard.

"I need to see her now," Charlie demanded.

"Charlie she's in here," Carlisle said leaning out of a door. Waving Charlie to come in. "By some miracle she isn't badly hurt. Her left arm has a small fracture and a minor concussion, but she and the babies are fine. she is sleeping."

"Babies?" Charlie repeated to make sure he heard him right. Charlie gripped the wall holding himself upright.

"Dad. Is Hermione okay?" Bella asking walking over with Edward to her father. Bella worried about her father his face was as pale as snow. "Dad?"

"She's pregnant." Charlie whispered. Normally Charlie could handle anything that was thrown at him; this one the other hand was something completely unexpected.

"Charlie go one inside. I'll talk to Bella." Carlisle advised.

Charlie nodded walking into Hermione's room, He could hear Carlisle explaining everything to Bella. His heart hit his feet as his eyes found her laying asleep on an oxygen machine. there were some cuts across her face and some bruising. Her left arm wrapped up cradled over her chest.

"She will be asleep for a while. You can stay in her with her. If you need me I'll be in the hospital for a few more hours." Carlisle said leaving the room.

Charlie walked over pulling the chair beside her bed taking her hand in his. His mind raced thinking of what he would have lost the woman he loved and his two unborn children.

"Dad," Bella spoke grabbing his attention. "She'll be okay. She is strong."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "I am thinking about what I almost lost."

Bella hugged Charlie, "Anything she needs dad we are all here. She is family."

Hours passed by before he saw her eyes flutter open glancing around the room. She found Charlie sitting by her side his duty belt and Jacket had been removed tossed over on the chair. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. His hair was messy as if from running his hands through his hair too much.

"Charlie?" Hermione said squeezing his hand, his eyes snapped up to hers.

"I'm right here." Charlie whispered sitting down on the bed beside her, running his finger over her hair. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, of course, I do." Hermione tightened her grip slightly looking in his eyes. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too," Charlie said closing his hand around hers before kissing her hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I should have, but I wasn't sure how you would handle that on top of what else I told you," Hermione replied hoarsely. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you. That's a bad way of explaining that. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"It doesn't matter. You and the babies are fine, that's all I care about you and them." Charlie spoke softly. "I can handle the rest."

"So you're not mad?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Charlie shook his head, "No, I am not mad at all. When I heard you were hurt it scared the life out of me."

"Sorry for scaring you," Hermione said starting to drift off again.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up," Charlie said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Twelve years later

Hermione frowned as her sons ran ahead of her and Charlie. They were starting their first year at Hogwarts. The headmistress had come to Charlie's home, now their home, offering both the boys spots at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall told Hermione and Charlie, she couldn't let her children go anywhere else but Hogwarts. Minerva had contacted her after her sons were born and the boys now saw the headmistress as a family. They both had showed magical ability when they were eight years old. Hermione asked her sons what they preferred to do. They wanted to go to a school where their mother went, also Scorpius would be at Hogwarts.

"Boys stop running!" Hermione exclaimed.

Her some both turned to her giving devious smiles, the same smile their father got.

"Matthew, Grayson. Enough of that." Charlie said giving his sons a glare, both boys paled slightly.

"Sorry mum." The both spoke. Hermione shook her head both of her sons were replicas of Charlie.

"Mum, Scorpius will be here too right?" Grayson asked excitedly.

"Yes, Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria should be here soon with Scorpius and Rosa," Hermione said with a happy smile.

"This is kinda weird," Charlie whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed, "It's normal for me."

"What's normal for the Spider, is chaos for the fly," Charlie said softly causing her to smile more.

"Why are we whispering," Draco whispered laughing as it had startled Hermione. Hermione began swatting Draco in the shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy, that isn't funny in the least."

"Aunt Hermione beating up father again?" Scorpius asked Charlie walking up to his side.

"Yeah, it's amusing." Charlie chuckled before looking down at his nephew. Who was smirking up at him.

"You would think they would act like adults," Rosa spoke up from beside Scorpius. Astoria ended up being pregnant with twins as well but a boy and a girl, unlike Charlie and Hermione.

"We can both hear you." Draco and Hermione said looking at the children.

The group laughed a loudly coming together, not noticing they had caught the attention of another group not far from them. The Potters and Weasleys stood watching the group shocked at seeing Hermione on the platform with children. Hermione glanced up as her eyes met Harry Potter's, she hadn't seen him or anyone else in nearly fourteen years. she had thought she would feel something seeing them she felt nothing. Looking away she turned to her sons to tell then goodbye.

The group stood saying bye to their children. '

"Please be good boys, I don't want any letters from Minerva," Hermione said sternly to her sons.

"Mum we'll be good," Matthew said as Grayson nodded behind his brother.

"Would you be okay if we were placed in Slytherin house?" Grayson asked.

"Boy's I will be happy no matter what house you are in; long as you are happy. It doesn't matter to me."Hermione smiled turning to the others. "That goes for both of you as well, no matter what house be happy."

"They will be in Slytherin," Draco said haughtily looking at Hermione.

"One will be in Gryffindor," Hermione smirked.

Draco frowned, "Both of yours will be in Slytherin."

"Dad, will you and mum be in England for a few days?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, we will be at Draco's home for a few days before going home," Charlie answered as the train blew.

"I love you both so much," Hermione said hugging one son at a time as the other hugged their father.

Hermione and Charlie put their children on the train waving goodbye to them as well as their niece and nephew. Hermione looked over at Charlie who seemed to be focused on something over her shoulder.

"You seem to have some onlookers," Charlie said not taking his eyes off the men staring at his wife.

Hermione turned looking back seeing Harry again but this time Ronald Weasley his wife and Ginny Potter. Looking back to her husband she smiled, "They are no one important."

Hermione kissed Charlie on the lips, "let's enjoy London for the afternoon."

"Sounds great," Charlie said

"Hermione, let's get lunch somewhere first," Astoria said smiled brightly even though she noticed the other on the platform.

The couples made their way towards the exit when Hermione heard Harry's voice.

"Are you really not going to say anything?" Harry asked stopping Hermione.

She turned looking at harry meeting his green eyes, "There isn't anything to be said. Now If you don't mind, I am going to enjoy lunch with my husband and family. Good day."

Hermione turned taking Charlie's hand, she turned walking out of the train station.

"Would you change anything?" Charlie asked her holding her close to him.

"No, I wouldn't change anything."

A/N: I love this pairing I will have to come up with another story for these two soon. Hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
